


The Future

by Sangerin



Category: Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: Christianity, Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F, Religious Themes, Sydney (Australia), vocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Emmy discuss the future.  (Originally published 6th January, 2008)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

They lay beneath a shady tree, watching the boats on the harbour.

'It's beautiful, Emmy. Beautiful, but far too hot!'

'You could never live here, could you?' asked Emerence.

'I'll live where I'm sent,' said Margot, and then bit her lip.

'What do you mean?'

Margot slowly, hesitantly, shared her future plans with her dearest friend. And watched as a tear or two escaped Emerence's blue eyes and slid down her cheek. 'Emmy?'

'I… Oh, Margot,' she said, burying her face in her hands.

'Emmy, I do love you,' Margot said.

'But you love God more,' choked Emerence.

Margot nodded.


End file.
